


They were sold out  of the  moon

by ItCanWaitForever



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCanWaitForever/pseuds/ItCanWaitForever
Summary: Hillary and Bill have been inseparable since their anniversary, but someone new is determined to drive them apart. Hillary finds herself obsessing, and Bill questions everyone’s intentions. Their love becomes blinded by flaming locks of auburn hair, ivory skin and eyes of emerald green.





	1. Let’s play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with Hillary and Bill’s anniversary in October 2017. Inspired by the restaurant pics of them floating around tumblr, ad takes a turn at a lot of crazy shit. :)

October 11, 2017

A light drizzle fell from the slight overcast on a fall New York night. Despite the unpleasant weather, two lovers were nestled in a secluded dining area in an upscale Manhattan restaurant. Behind a thick glass paned partition, at the end of a row of intimately arranged tables, the two were finally together again after a few weeks of the woman traveling, reassuring the world of her commitment to her country and signing books along the way. The man had kept their bed as warm as possible for the both of them, often bringing in two girls to help him sleep at night. Furry, four legged girls that he had taken the previous day for hair cuts. His wife loved to keep their dogs groomed, and he saw to it that his girl would have everything she loved awaiting her arrival on the day they entered their forty second year of their lifelong commitment to each other. 

“I hope you’ll find your table and experience tonight memorable Mr. President and Madam Secretary. Ma’am, your husband has pre-designed a menu specifically for tonight, and as we see to that, we hope you’ll both enjoy our finest Chardonnay.”

Hillary beamed as the waiter divulged most of what was in store for her tonight, per Bill’s request. She internally squealed at thought of Bill painstakingly covering all bases to make sure tonight went without a hitch. Usually they both decided what they would do on their anniversary night. There were a few occasions in which one of them would surprise the other. 

“By the way, may I say that you both look radiant tonight, and I voted for you. Sorry President Clinton, I wasn’t old enough in your time.” With that the young waiter poured their wine and disappeared around the partition. 

Hillary giggled at the waiter’s remarks alluding to Bill’s age. Since running for president, she’s been the most famous Clinton, and Bill would feign jealousy that no one remembered him. 

Bill faked a glare in Hillary’s directions on his left, as she she looked down, but her quaking shoulders gave her away. 

“It’s not that funny.”  
At that she released her signature throaty laugh in full force 

“Oh Bill, don-don’t be like that. I’m sure he remembers that you balanced the budget.”  
She could barely get through her sentence as another fit consumed her. 

“All of that math was really hard Hilly,” he pouted, reminding her of an upset child slightly traumatized by the thought of arithmetic. 

“Well that’s unfortunate. I thought you liked counting. I was hoping you could help me count something later.” 

“The karats on your wedding rings?”

“No”

“Your favorite pens?”

“ uh uh”

“I’m lost here Hill, this game is hard too.”  
Bill Clinton, even after seventy, had the personality of an eight year old.  
Careful planning her next sentence, Hillary noticed the uptick of footsteps approaching with the slight sound of rattling plates. 

“You can count how many times you can make me orgasm tonight.”

Bill whipped his head around to meet her eyes, incredulously. The motion caused him to get a neck cramp, and cry out in pain. 

“Oh Mr. president are you all right?” The waiter who had been approaching missed the what Hillary had said, but caught Bill’s reaction. He frantically moved to set down a large tray with an array of dishes and help Bill who was delicately trying to release the muscles in his neck.  
After a minute. The pain had passed and both the nervous waiter and Bill looked on as Hillary covered her face, futilely attempting to mask her laughter and the tears that rolled down her blushing cheeks. 

The waiter could tell he had missed the jokes so he silently laid out the plates and walked away, glancing back at the odd couple.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” Hillary feigned innocence. 

“You just wait. That ass is mine when we get home.”

The thought alone was enough to shut Hillary up and send a shock down her spine that melted into clear heat between her deliciously thick thighs. Bill openly eyed the apex of her thighs, clothed for now by fitting black slacks, eyes darting from Hillary’s blues raking down to her most intimate place and back again, his message clear. 

“We should uh umm ... food ... eat food , now,” Hillary stumbled over her words and tried to avoid Bill’s intense gaze before she melted under it. 

Instead of a typical fork and knife meal, Bill had requested and array of delicate finger foods; tiger prawns with a sweet chili sauce, oysters from Maine with sea salt and chili flakes, mini fried green tomatoes, breaded crab meatballs with a creamy chipotle dip, roasted asparagus and artichoke hearts with garlic olive oil and tomato baguette slices. 

“We’re going to play a little game. There are forty two pieces of food in total. We’re going to take turns feeding each other and with each piece. we have to tell each other one thing we’re thankful for in each other or something we adore about each other.”

“Oh Bill this is so romantic! Thank you honey, I love it.”  
She leaned over and kissed him, his lips feeling like home. 

“We’ve been through so much together Hillary, especially this past year, and I want to give you the best I can possibly offer. I called NASA to see if I could have your name engraved in the moon so it can live on for all eternity, but they said they had a wait list. Freakin George Clooney is having Amal’s name engraved, like he totally stole my idea.”

As Bill rambled on, Hillary picked up a green tomato and held it to his lips. He accepted it as he kept talking, speaking between bites. 

“I love how much you love me, and I’m thankful that you want to give me the world, well the moon actually,” she said in a quiet voice, bright blues shining with loving for this man. 

He stopped when he heard her speak.  
“ Apparently there’s a law against buying the world. I tried that too.”

Bill chose a prawn and dipped it in the sauce, hand cradling the drips. He brought it to her mouth, and without hesitation she opened, taking the shellfish between her lips and teeth, licking at the sauce with her tongue before biting. Bill watch enamored before snapping back to reality. 

“I love that you’ve made room for me in the amazing, enormous heart of yours for over forty years. Even though, I’m no saint, I’m thankful for the love of an angel. I’m thankful for you teaching me how to love and to do it properly. I promise to be delicate with your glass heart and if I should fail so much and drop it, I’ll take mine out and give it to you, so that you will no t be without. I have the hope that you’ll look back on our years together with indulgence. You are the ever favorite object of my heart.”

Hilary was speechless and still. Tears chasing after each other in a race to fall from her face. They were stopped by Bill’s hands cupping her chin, wiping at the new ones. 

“Please don’t cry. Your tears are too precious to be wasted on the likes of me.”

“Don’t you dare say that. You are deserving of love. You are the love of my life. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

She rested her forehead against his. Words not needed to communicate, but the feeling of the other in such proximity made up for the silence. 

He pulled back reluctantly. “ Ok no more heavy stuff , we have to get though the rest of this food.”  
Hillary chuckled her sentiment. 

“Ooo lets try this one.” Bill picked a oyster with extra chili flakes and held it to her lips. Transitioning mood seamlessly. Hillary picked up on his new mood. She looked up at him from under her lashes she delicately tipped her head back, slowly parting her lips, the pinkness of her tongue peeking out.  
Bill’s felt his pants become suddenly too tight at the sight. He loosened the oyster from the shell with his thumb first. The salty brine dripped onto her tongue and time stood still as the flesh of the oyster slipped into her waiting mouth, resembling a most intimate act. Desperate to see it again Bill picked up another oyster after she swallowed. The spiciness from the chili flakes and the saltiness caused Hillary’s lips to pucker and plump slightly.  
“Christ,” he growled. 

“Forgive me Father for I intend to sin,” Hillary shot back.  
The game was suddenly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it. I wanted to get the lovey doviness in before all of the smut. Let me know if you want me to continue.


	2. We’re finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Hill finish dinner and Bill finishes Hillary ;)

“You’re playing with fire baby.”  
“Well you know where I’m hottest”

Bill gulped unsteadily and reached for her Chardonnay. He handed it to her hoping the alcohol would counter her arousal so they could make it through their dinner.  
“Ok Billy what should I pick? Asparagus?”  
“That’s the least sexiest thing here, so yes”  
“ Since when do you have a problem with sexy? I suppose I’ll have to cancel my plans for the rest of the night.”  
“What plans,” he asked, a bewildered expression painted his face. They always cleared their schedules on their anniversary. However, the lack of blood flowing to his brain, yet filling other muscles, prevented Bill from realizing Hillary’s blatant innuendos. 

“Why don’t I give you a preview of tonight’s show.” Hillary leaned over Bill to reach for a crab ball for herself and supported herself with a hand on his upper thigh, dangerously close to his growing erection. She pressed the side of her breast into his chest, cushioning his hard planes with soft mounds. Bill looked down at her precarious position. Hillary lifted her head and began to close the gap between their lips. She stopped within a hair width of his. Her hand creeped directly onto his erection. 

“Hillary...” Bill said with a warning tone.  
“Take me home Bill,” she whispered against his lips, slipping the tip of her tongue out to lick his.  
Bill lacked all self restraint at that point. He grabbed Hillary by the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. Her parted his slowly before sucking on his lower lip. Bill slipped his tongue in to play with hers, licking at the roof of her mouth. Their sucking and nipping left her lips red and beautifully swollen. Her dark lipstick kissed away. 

He pulled away causing her to whimper  
” You see what you do to me. And I have to wait until we get home to do something about it.”  
“Then let’s-“  
“Oh no, I’m gonna have you now.”  
Hillary didn’t expect Bill to actually take her up on offer, but he had always been a generous lover with her.  
Bill gently pushed her off of him , never letting go off her neck. He stroked the sweet spot behind her ear with his thumb. He slid that hand down her back, and under her blazer. He moved around her front to the clasp of her pants. Hillary, always the more rational of the two pulled her napkin over his hand. Bill undid her pants and slipped his hand inside. His long fingers met sticky, wet lace and the most pleasant heat. Hillary readjusted to allow his hand more play room, and she certainly wanted to be played with. Bill leaned over to kiss her neck he nipped her below her earlobe, causing her to shudder. He cupped her pussy and squeezed, rubbing his fingers against the lace and along her lips, spreading her wetness.  
He held her chin to keep her close to him.  
Below the surface, his hand moved directly over her clit. 

“Do you want me here, Hilly? You want me to make your little nub swell, so responsive to my touch?”  
Breathlessly, Hillary choked out, “Yes. You know what you do to me Bill.”

Hillary’s toes curled in anticipation. 

Bill kept a steady pace against her, his finger caressing her clit in circles. Hillary buried her face in his neck to conceal her moans. To an outsider it would look as if she were merely whispering, but Bill could feel her tongue licking and nipping at his neck. Her mewls turning him on. He slipped his fingers lower right on the tender spot below her clit and rubbed ferociously. 

“Oh Billy, that’s so good.”  
“Damn Hilly, your little pussy is so wet for me baby.”

Bill pushed one then two fingers inside of her and started thrusting deeply. Her walls fluttered before tightening around his fingers. He pushed through her tightness seeking that spot that made her instantly drenched. Her wetness dripped out with every pull of his fingers. 

“Should I make you cum beautiful?”  
Hillary nodded her head.  
“What was that I couldn’t hear you baby. Answer me.” Bill punctuated his words with rough thrusts of his fingers. 

“Oh Bill please make me cum,” she begged. Bill dug his palm into her clit and forced his fingers in deeper. He focused on her sweet spot. He used his other hand to coax her head from his shoulder.

“Look at me. I love you.”

“”I love you too ohhh uhh Billllyy!” She came hard under his intense gaze and soaked his hand. Her back bowed and she attempted to close her legs to relieve the pressure of her orgasm. Bill removed his hand, wiping it on the linen on her lap. He rubbed her back delicately and waited for her breathing to normalize. 

Hillary came down for her post orgasmic haze and smiled at Bill.  
“Thank you honey.”  
“My pleasure is your pleasure”

She noticed his erection was rock hard.  
“What about you. I can maybe take care of it for you... or in the car... it might make a mess but-“  
“This was more than enough for me, but when we get home I’m going to make you scream.”  
Enamored Hillary looked up at him.  
“What do you want Bill?”

“I want to fuck you so hard you quiver under me. I’m going to rip off your panties and tie you up with their lacy scraps. I want you to dig your nails into me and beg me to slow down. Then I’m going to flip you over and take you from behind. I’m going to take you right up to the point of cumming and then pull out, make you beg for release, make you cum without touching you. I’m going to push so deep inside of you, your eyes will roll backwards. I want you to hiss and cuss when I slap against your clit. I want you to beg me to stop. I want you to push me away and I’m going to fuck you again. I want you to scream for me. I want you to moan my name with that dirty little mouth. And I want to cum deep inside of you and make you mine all over again.”

As soon as he finished a waiter passed. 

Bill raised his hand never breaking eye contact with Hillary who looked as if she could cum again just from his words. 

“Check please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no sexy times yet, I know I know. Let me know what you think and leave a suggestion for something that should happen during sexy times. Thanks everybody and pwease commentxxx


	3. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times

Hillary stumbled through the front door of their Chappaqua home, followed slowly by Bill. He couldn’t keep his hands off of her , and quite frankly, she didn’t want him to. Before Hillary could move towards the stairs, Bill pulled her to him. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

Bill never managed to not take her breath away when he said things like that. Hillary blushed and looked down, not believing him.  
“Bill-“ she started. 

“Now don’t tell me it’s not true. I’ll prove it to you.” Hillary was confused as to how he planned to do that. “Upstairs missy.” He delivered a hard slap to her luscious ass. The vibration of the flesh through her pants releasing a groan from him and a whimper from her. Hillary could tell Bill was going to be the dominant one tonight. She didn’t mind at all. They often took turns in the bedroom pleasing each other and controlling each other. Tonight, she was too far gone to do anything but bend to his will. Hmm bent over. Not a bad idea. 

“What if I say no.”

“You and that attitude of yours Hilly. I guess I’ll just have to fix that now won’t I.”  
Bill delivered another hard slap to her ass, this one stinging more ham the last. He kneaded the perfect flesh trying to fill his hands, but she simply had too much going on in the back. 

“Oh this sweet sweet ass. I’ve missed it. You have no idea what I’m going to do to you tonight baby. You and this ass. Take em upstairs and wait for me in the bathroom. I want you naked.”

Hillary didn’t object this time. His hands on her left her dazed and she obediently followed his directions. Upon entering the bathroom, Hillary noticed nothing out of place. She had expected a rose filled bath or something romantic of that nature but nothing. 

Distracted by her disappointment, she didn’t notice Bill slipping into the room.  
“I told you to be naked, didn’t I?”  
Hillary jumped at the southern drawl, her heart also leaped a little.  
“Why are we in here Billy?”  
“Because I’m going to show you how beautiful you are? Will that be a problem?”  
“I-uh- thought you were just being sweet.”  
“Well baby I’m about to fuck You so hard you can’t think straight.”

Hillary gaped open mouthed at his bluntness, creating the perfect opportunity for Bill to slide his tongue in. He sucked furiously on her lips, almost angry that they weren’t swelling fast enough. Their tongues collided with each other as Bill and Hillary clung to each other. Hillay bit his lower lip pulling a growl from him. He moved his hands lower and clutched her ass tighter causing her to whimper. Trying not to get carried away he licked at her lips as he pulled away. Abandoning that task he began undressing her. He maintained their eye contact as he pulled apart each button, numbingly slow. Once the buttons were done he went to work on her pants. He lowered himself to his knees and helped her out of them.  
Hillary assumed he was about to go down on her, but Bill was full of surprises. He raised himself up and turned her around. 

“Put your hands flat next to the sink. Don’t move them at all.”  
“What are you going to- OW Bill what the hell?!”

“You don’t get to ask questions tonight. Just feel.” He caressed the bright red mark he left on her porcelain skin, making up for his abruptness on her lips. He finished removing her underclothes and began his work. 

“Look at yourself Hillary.”  
She refused to do so and instead met his eyes in the mirror.  
“Look at yourself. You’re beautiful”

He began to massage her scalp and trailed his fingers down her neck.  
“Those of eyes of yours, the bluest I’ve ever seen. The ocean is jealous of you.”  
Those same eyes rolled at his monologue.  
“And those lips, the way they sigh in pleasure when I touch you just right or open for your tongue when you’re thinking hard. Or just when you use it to cut someone down or raise them up. I can’t get enough of them.” He rubbed his thumb or her lips  
to emphasize his point. Hillary opened her mouth and peeked her tongue out, licking the pad of his thumb and before he could stop her, sucked his thumb into her mouth. The hot cavern of her mouth made his cock twitch in his pants, jealous of the digit now swirling between her luscious lips. Hillary threw Bill off, so he decided to move ahead with his plans for tonight, figuring she must be ready to get to dessert. 

Bill slid his now wet thumb down to her nipples. He spread the wetness from his fingers over excited rosey buds. He teased them to stiff points and palmed her full breasts reveling in their weight. He began kissing the creamy expanse of her neck. He licked a path from the sweet spot behind her ear to her collar. His teeth nipped her. Hillary shivered in response pushing her hips further into his groin causing Bill to grown. Bill’s hands slid lower, stopping to tickle under her breast, coming to rest just above her pelvis. Hillary tensed at What was about to happen. She thoroughly enjoyed making love, but watching herself, at this age after so many changes, just wasn’t that appealing. She closed her eyes instead. 

Bill noticed her hesitation and began running his fingers against the neat little scar that brought their daughter into the world in an attempt to soothe her. She visibly relaxed, but refused to open her eyes. 

“Hillary.”  
Silence  
“Will you do something for me?”

She opened her eyes but kept them focused solely on his reflection in the mirror.  
“Anything Bill, you know that.”  
“Give me your hand.”

He held his palm up to her and she placed her own, small and delicate, in his. He guided her hand under his and nudged it between your legs.  
“Spread your legs and touch yourself.”  
“Bill!” Hillary gaped at him, scandalized.  
“Do as I say.”  
Her desire for him outweighed her shyness, and Hillary sank her fingers into the wet heat between her thighs. Bill guided her hand only. The room filled with the sound of her fingers rubbing against her soft wet flesh. Bill pushed her fingers deeper and pressed her palm against her clit. Her walls contracted at the added pressure. She cried out at the sensations.  
Bill moved his lips back to her ear. 

“You want more don’t you?”  
Hillary nodded and pressed back against.  
“Tell me Hillary, use your words.”  
“Oh Bill... I want your... you know”

She couldn’t bring herself to say something so vulgar even though she knew he loved it.  
At that moment Bill pushed hIllary’s hand further, pushing a finger inside herself. A whine escaped her and she met Bill’s eyes in the mirror pleading with him. She increased her ministrations against herself. Her finger pushed deeper, feeling for that sweet patch, curing into it. The sight of his love writing and moaning unabashedly nearly made him undone. Unable to stand by and watch any longer shill pushed a finger of his own in with hers, stretching her even more. 

“Oh ffffuuhh Bill... so full”  
“Look at yourself Hillary, look at us loving you.”

Hillary finally looked down at them. His hand partially covering her most intimate part. Their fingers glistened with her arousal as they coaxed her to release. The heel of her palm was digging into her swollen clit. Bill’s other hand had snaked down to hold her nether lips open. Inside she could feel the dual pressure on her g-spot and was unbearably full. A fullness that she was unfamiliar with. 

Hillary looked up at Bill in the mirror. Her brows furrowed in concentration and curiosity. The sight below was too much to take. A look that could be only described as pure sex painted her face. Her knees began to buck as she approached her orgasm. 

“Do you feel that Hilly, squeezing us both so tight.”  
“Bill... I can’t... it’s too much”  
“What’s too much?”  
“The pressure”

The pressure was foreign to her, it feel deeper and more filling than normally. Bill picked up the pace again. Hillary felt herself collapsing against the counter, Bill’s weight holding her up. She later flat against the top surface, the coolness of the marble countering the heat of her arousal. Bill withdrew his finger and place one on either side of her clit. He pinched her furiously. Hillary looked at him in the mirror, her eyes glassy from unshed tears of pleasure. Her orgasm barreled into her, knocking the air out of her, she opened her mouth in a silent scream as her walls collapsed and released rapidly around her finger. She shut her eyes tightly as she became lightheaded as the pressure released. More than the pressure released from her. Clear liquid began squirting into their palms as Hillary trembled from the force of her orgasm. She squealed at sensation and attempted to shut her legs to it, fighting against Bill’s hands that pried her knees open. Her fluids flooded their hands and puddles at their feet. For the final time, Hillary saw white before seeing black. She’d never squirted before, and Bill guessed that it was due to both of them being inside of her, the evidence of their lust for each other so evident in the mirror. 

He withdrew her hand from herself and collected her in his arms. Bill side stepped the puddle and went into their bed and laid her down. 

“What am I going to do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. Fun times lay ahead. I know I was supposed to have a schedule for this week, but I just wasn’t my best, mentally. But I promised an update this weekend and here it is. I’ll start working on the next chapter today, should be out his week.


	4. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump a few months to current day. Here comes trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this should’ve come out months ago, but I’ve decided to change the direction of this fic. I didn’t want to do just all smut no plot, so I’ve added a pinch of some bad guys for added flavor. Let’s see where this goes.

February 2018...

“Billy that’s my-“

“I know.”

Hillary rolled over to face him in bed, disengaging his hand from her breast as she did so. She cuddled closer to his warm chest and brushed his gray strands back, curling her finger into the tufts at the nape of his neck. Bill looked back at her with the puppy dog blue eyes of his. Hillary knew what he was trying to get at it, but she wasn’t buying it.

“No Bill. You wore me out enough last night, and it’s bad enough we can’t sleep in.” Her voice was hoarse from their late night activities. Bill had been relentless, and she was all too willing. He buried his face in her neck, sinking Hillary further into the soft bedsheets, insulated between the warmth of his bare chest and the bed. He pressed kisses from the base of her jaw licking upwards to her ear. He latched onto her earlobe, smooth and untouched by a needle.

“One more time baby. I can’t get enough of you lately. I’m crazy about you Hilly.”  
“Uh uh mister, no more. You can’t get finagle your way into my panties whenever you please, no matter how irresistible I am at 6 AM with messy hair and dark circles” she mocked him playfully. All the while she had her hands planted firmly against his chest, but not pushing him off. So, Bill resorted to other tactics. He cupped Hillary’s face with his right hand, running his thumb along her her heigh cheekbones, passed her lips, to hollow of her throat and back up. He planted his thumb back on her lips.

“I hit my finger last night on the headboard. Can you kiss it for me and make it feel better.” A coy smile stretched on Bill’s face challenging her knowing one.

“Of course honey.”  
Oh so slowly her lips parted a quarter of an inch and she snuck her pink tongue out between. The wetness of her tongue made bill groan. She dragged her tongue along the pad of his thumb before opening a little wider. Bill pushed his thumb into the wet heat of her mouth, and Hillary closed around him. Her tongue continued to nurse on his thumb as she sucked on it. Bill could only gape at the sight, imaging a different part of him in her mouth. He pulled his thumb back against the suction of her mouth and promptly pushed back in. He picked of a rhythm, essentially fucking her mouth with his finger.

“Goddamn baby your mouth is so hot.”

She moaned around his thumb. The vibrations went straight through him. He pulled his thumb all the way out and put his lips on hers. Their lips wrapped around each other’s as their tongues met in the middle. Hillary wrapped her legs around Bill as her hands found purchase in his hair. Bill was fully on top of her now, holding her down by her hips. She rocked up against him and pressed her silk covered breasts into him. He could feel her tight nipples poking through. Hillary latched onto his bottom lip, and pulled at it with her teeth. She let it release from her mouth, the color and swelling evidence of their actions. Hillary pushed Bill onto his side and draped a leg over his. The kisses slowed, but didn’t stop. Bill licked at the he roof of her mouth, and Hillary gripped him tighter, squirming and moaning in his arms. It drove her wild when he did that, and it fueled the building ache that was accompanying the soreness between her legs. They were necking like two teenagers in a movie theater. They were content with just kissing for now. That was until they were interrupted.

_Bzzz Bzzzzz_

Bill’s phone began to dance on the nightstand. With a groan he pulled away from Hillary and reached for it blindly. Hillary continued her assault on him. She kissed down his cheek and settled in the crook of his neck. She sucked the pale skin there and nibbled it with her plump lips.

“You’re such a tease”  
“I know”

As he reluctantly answered his phone, Hillary slipped beneath the duvet and slid down his body. From under the covers she could hear his conversation. It was Robert, a board member of the foundation calling about some position on the board. Apparently it had been filled. The member had been chosen by Chelsea in Bill’s absence. He and Hillary had taken time for themselves, but this month brought them back to their respective schedules. His would be a bit more busy than hers.

“I’ll be in around half past eleven. Leave a folder on my desk about her. I don’t want to go into the meeting not knowing anything about her. Bad for business, you know... Wait- she worked where?”

The conversation sounded as if it were important, so Hillary decided not to distract him. She extracted herself from between his legs and out of the bed. Bewilderment and disappointment painted Bill’s face as he watched her smirk over her shoulder and disappear into the ensuite.  
It was going to be a long day.

3:26 pm  
Harlem, NY  
The Clinton Foundation

Hillary strolled off the elevator, takeout in hand, phone in the other, towards Bill’s office. She waved in acknowledgment at the receptionists who waved back. She was certainly no stranger around these parts, but her presence had been scarce since the campaign. It was good to have her back. The younger women working at the foundation looked up to her and often asked her for career advice.  
As she turned a corner, her face buried in her screen, she collided with a woman. The woman stumbled forward onto Hillary and gripped her shoulders for balance. As the woman looked up to see with whom she knocked into, she immediately pulled back and straightened up. She started rambling an apology, as if it were fault for the collision. It would be best to not start off on the wrong foot with the boss’s wife. Hillary didn’t hear much of what she said. She was taken aback by the woman’s looks. Flaming locks of auburn hair, ivory skin and eyes of emerald green.

“Jolene”  
The woman furrowed her brow confused. “Who’s Jolene?”

Hillary shook her head briefly embarrassed to be caught thinking out loud.

“I’m sorry, what did you say again.” This time Hillary focused in on her words. She had a high pitched voice, but it wasn’t nasally or screechy. It was musical. She had an underlying accent, somewhere from the east, familiar, not too exotic.

“I said sorry for bumping into you like that. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She ended her apology with a sincere smile.

Hillary smiled back. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine, I was so consumed by my phone. No damage done though. What did you say your name was again?”

The woman cocked her head slightly and smirked.  
“I didn’t. It’s Maren.”

“Hillary”

Maren extended her hand, but pulled back after realizing Hillary’s hands were full. Instead she settled for a pat on the shoulder.

“If you’ll excuse me Hillary. I have another meeting.”  
“Of course, welcome to foundation.”

Maren proceeded down the hall as Hillary watched her. She was taller than Hillary, but not by much. Her hair stopped just above her behind, which filled out her navy jumpsuit perfectly. She was curvy, but proportioned. Unlike Hillary, she had a larger bust to compliment her hips yet all around she was slender, and significantly younger. She was somewhere between 40 and very early 50s. Her age didn’t detract from her beauty at all, however. Her confidence unnerved Hillary. Especially since Maren was so new. Hillary had obviously never seen her before. She’d remember eyes like those. She walked the halls as if she had hundreds of times before. There was something off putting about her.  
As if Maren could hear her thoughts, Maren promptly turned and shot Hillary a reassuring smile and brief wave over her shoulder.

_How did she know I’d still be watching her?_

Hillary played cool and waved her hand back, still wrapped around her phone, which now lit up brightly with a few text messages from Bill. The most recent had some heart emojis, and because Hillary had magnified her screen, Maren could see them form the few feet away that she was. Maren’s face dropped into a mild scowl and she quickly turned her back, hurrying away. Her response startled Hillary. Anyway, she turned as well and proceeded to Bill’s corner office. The whole time a song played in her head.

_Jolene, Jolene_   
_Jolene, Jolenee_

_I’m begging of you please don’t take my man_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you’re alll as excited as I am about this story because there’s actual plot. Shocker. Let me know what you guys and gals think in the comments and comment some last names for Maren. I couldn’t think of any good ones :) till next update


End file.
